eternaldestinyfandomcom-20200215-history
JDJ Treatise on the Metaphysical and Existential
This book is a hugely boring treatise on philosophy, the sort written by people impressed with themselves in the hope of impressing others. You flip the pages quickly to see if there is anything of value and see something written on the back pages. There are no dates, only the slight differences in the fading of the ink give any indication that time has passed between each entry.** Kamenwati frightened me horribly the moment I stumbled across him. I used all of my wiles to remain alive. I know as certainly as I breathe that were I to attempt to leave this place, he would destroy me. The only hope I have is to place clues so that I might be rescued. I have copied parts of his journal in more than one tome here. The same with his grimoire. He has his minions watch me, I distract them as best I might and hide yet another clue. Some are not hidden really, I go by the theory that something right out in the open might be overlooked. There are times when Kamenwati shows kindness to me. Examples being his allowing me to further decorate this area so as to make it less a shambles and and a seemingly pleasant place to live. Another example being the lovely bedroom I have decorated in white and other soft colors. I had begged him for a comfortable room with a modicum of privacy. He smiled... that smile of his, so distorted in his undead face. He then said something about pleasing not only me, but his Kemsê Haréré and Emuishéré. He took me to that ritual area of his and allowed me to sort of "shop" for the furnishings using that scrying orb of his, even stood by to assure my... safety. I will not say here what I then had to do when I was finished decorating "my" room. In a seemingly sweet and reasonable tone, he demanded that I "show my gratitude" to him after that bedroom was finished. I would call him a the bastard of a pig, but that would be an insult to motherly pigs everywhere. The truth is that I am slowly beginning to acquire a taste for what Kamenwati obviously wants of me and that sickens me at the core of my soul. Kamenwati shows me things in small increments. He first has me do them to him on the basis of: "I ask nothing of you that I am unwilling for you to do to me." I know that he is twisting me, but I dare not say no, lest he finally destroy me as he did my sweet Bumbleschilde and turn me into one of his minions. I am certain that I am no longer the person I was when first I entered these ruins of the damned. You become what you do, for good or ill. You are what you do. I am what I do. He does as he is... Oh great Goddess, I am becoming as his wives were! I am what I do! I have been so lonely for amiable companionship, I even socialize with some of the ghosts here. Sheriti especially. I had such hope that she would become a conversationalist, she seems like she was once a sweet person. She says she was not all that bright when she first was purchased as a slave for the gruesome threesome and I believe her. Before I began to try to help her, she would play with that childs toy that looks like a gold filigree top but is actually a cheap bauble with a coating of gilt. I did my best to make her more of a companion and to an extent I succeeded. Her language skills improved, but she seems disinterested in any really intelligent conversation. That stupid top engrosses her, I have no clue as to why. I was surprised when Kahmenwati assigned Bumbleschilde to keep me "satisfied". I did not even hesitate, it was wonderful to have an innocent kind of coitus in comparison to what Kamenwati and I practice. I was devastated at what Kamenwati did to my Bumbler in the name of punishing me! Kamenwati instinctively hurt me more by killing and turning Bumbleschilde than he could have possibly done by throwing me on that altar... or so I would like to think. I was horrified, yet there was a small frisson. One of the dusty scrolls here leads me to believe that Emuishéré might have rebelled against Kamenwati given the opportunity. I wonder if I could somehow block Kamenwati from raising either woman, or perhaps at least Kemsê Haréré, who may well be the most dangerous of that evil trio. I have managed to gather a few items and ingredients as well as some small vials of invisibility potions for my attempt. I gird my courage up and await an opportunity. If I am endangered now, I can only imagine what will happen if Kamenwati brings his "sister wives" back to this plane of existance. The Druid has returned with his companions again and this time even more poorly prepared for battle with Kamenwati. Willards companions have already been sacrificed in a way, one is now a pig, the other a scorpion. Kamenwati said something about they now look much as they would if their physical appearance were to reflect their inner souls. I think that sort of thing is Kamenwatis idea of a joke. Kamenwati goes to that new transition to see if he can use it and while there, vengefully transform that evil fool of a Druid, muttering something about the Druid being a dirty rodent at heart. This may be the opportunity I have waited for. May all the Deities of every Pantheon of the past, present and future help me in what I have planned for the Sarcophagi of Kemsê Haréré and Emuishéré and may they grant that he be blind to my part in what I hope shall be done. - Yolanda [OoC - Written by Jeanie D'Jinni)